


Black Dove

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Eating, M/M, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: HEY DARLING! Male reader again! If you’re okay with that could you write a lil something with m!reader being a Knight of Ren with Kylo? Even just HCs would be good. With or without NSFW. Honestly do write what makes you comfortable. Love your content. ♥





	Black Dove

**Author's Note:**

> I love when you give me love and validation. I hope I did a good job *fingers crossed*

_I carry the prism of your eyes in my austrounat helmet and the timid aurora of your cells._

_And sometimes my skin cries when is tornished by longing, my mind is inflated with so many memories I can’t sleep anymore._

_And every night seems eternal under the milky way if you’re not here,_

_and every night from my window I conjure your immortal name._

“The ship will take us to the Outer Rim, from there we’ll look for the rebels and annihilate them, understood?” Kylo points out his knights before leaving for the mission.

You’re one of them, known as (Y/N) Ren. You were just a kid when the massacre of the Jedi Temple happened, what saved you was that your big brother, a padawan too, told Ben he and you would go with him to the Dark side.

“Yes, Master Ren” you exclaim all in unison.

“Good. Put on your helmets, it’s time to go” he says as he does the same with his helmet.

Usually all the knights use their helmets all the time, just as Kylo, but in meetings like these, where you’re alone, you all get rid of them to look at each other faces and prepare for the battle.

“You ready, (Y/N)?” Rogue Ren, your brother, bumps your shoulder.

“Always” you chuckle but he can’t see it under your helmet.

* * *

 

“Disperse!” Kylo roars. The rebels outnumbered you in number but not in skill, now there are only a few shooting clumsy at you, too scared to concentrate and hit the target.

“I said disperse!” Kylo repeats his command to you because you’re still stabbing rebels with your purple lightsaber.

“Hey, (Y/N)” Rogue takes you by the arm, careful to not get hit by the swings of your weapon.

“What?” you yell.

“I gave you an order and as your master you should obey it” Kylo is at your other side, the remaining rebels have fled leaving the land empty. You can’t see his face but it’s obvious he’s mad that you disobeyed him in front of the others.

You breathe loudly, the adrenaline of the battle still in your body. “Whatever” you deactivate your lightsaber and get away from them.

* * *

 

“I need to talk to you about what happened in the battle” Kylo is without his helmet and as you, he’s wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. It’s what all the knights usually use to sleep. After the battle ended, Kylo decided you’ll spend the night outdoors, every knight with their own tent. Early tomorrow you’ll return to the ship.

“Of course, Master Ren” you don’t know if you should invite him to your tent or what.

“Inside” he orders you and you hurry to get in. He sounds so mad, he has the right to be but still you don’t want him to kick your ass for disobeying direct orders.

You sit with your legs crossed on your sleeping bag, Kylo stays stand up, a little bent because his height is bigger than the tent.

“Emmh” you hawk. Who’s gonna start the conversation? “Master Ren, I …” you begin to apologize, assuming that’s what Kylo wants.

But before you can continue with your apology Kylo launches towards you and tackles you, pinning you against the sleeping bag. He crashes his lips against yours, thrusting his tongue inside your mouth.

“Do you know how many times I have to fight with a fucking boner because of you?” he groans and takes your hand to put it against his crotch. “Do you feel it? Do you feel what you do to me?” he bucks his hips against your hand.

"Yes, Master Ren” you breathe out wanting to feel his tongue inside of you again.

“Kylo, just call me Kylo” he asks you before his wild attack of kisses returns. He alterns between kisses and bites, tugging your hair. You don’t realize you’re grinding your body against him but he’s doing the same. You feel you’re already hard and you can’t believe you’re in the middle of nowhere, in a tent, dry humping Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren.

Kylo moves his mouth to the crook of your neck and sucks hard making you whimper, red hickeys already appearing on your skin. “I’m gonna mark you, (Y/N). Everyone will know you’re mine. We’ll see if you disobey me again” he snarls and bites your jugular.

You stir under him and grab his ass so he grinds harder against your crotch and you can feel his bulge.

Kylo rips off your shirt and starts to go down your body without taking his mouth off, he makes sure your nipples are covered in his drool and then he licks your belly from side to side.

You feel your pulse racing, your heart beating loudly against your ribcage. He pulls your pants down and smells your dick through your boxers.

“You’re so hard, little black dove” he moans and licks the fabric that it’s already stain with a drop of precum. He gets rid off your boxers and when the cold air hits your skin you gasp.

Kylo doesn’t lose time on teasing and he has your whole cock inside your mouth. Your back arches by itself and you grab his head, guiding him up and down.

You feel his throat closing around your length and he gags. “Sorry, I’m not good at this” Kylo wipes his mouth and you see doubt in his face for the first time.

“It-it’s okay” you try to find your voice. “Just don’t be so rough. You’re not in battle” you snicker little.

Kylo only nods and gets back to work. He’s a fast learner, he licks all your shaft and suck the head, he puts it inside his mouth and bobs his head up and down. He  repeats the process a few times, his hand looking for your balls to touch and press them lightly.

“Kylo I’m gonna come” you moan. Your master is good with his mouth.

“Wait” Kylo hurries to speak and your dick pops out of his mouth. “I wanna come with you”. He kneels and takes his cock out of his pants. With his left hand he starts jerking himself off, the head looks red and swollen, ready to explode. And with his right hand he jerks you off trying to discover the rhythm you like.

Soon he has you shaking and your gazes intertwine, he’s all you can feel, not the cold temperature or the hard surface or the wind hitting the tent. Just him.

“That’s it, black dove. Come on. You’re so close ” he urges you.

You feel your cum running inside your penis, ready to come out. You lift your hips to Kylo’s hand and feel the pleasure invading your lower body. Kylo moans with his mouth tight and his orgasm synchronises with yours. You feel your belly getting wet of Kylo’s cum and yours. He lays next to you and sighs “My little black dove”. He gathers some of your mixed cum in his fingers and feed it to you. “Taste” he says. “That’s you and me”.

“Mmmm” you moan around his fingers. The salty thick taste of your shared seed invades your tongue and mouth. Then he gathers some more cum but this time he’s the one who eats it. He does this, one taste for you another one for him, until your belly is clean.

“I close my eyes and all I see is you” he whispers and throws an arm around your waist adjusting your body so you can be the little spoon. This is definitely not something you can tell your brother Rogue you laugh inside, before falling asleep exhausted from the battle and making love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
